


Hell Froze Over

by hockeyjew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Song fic, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeyjew/pseuds/hockeyjew
Summary: Atsumu had fallen in love.It was one hell of a ride.A ride he would never take again.At least, not until hell froze over.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Past Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio - Relationship, Referenced Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Hell Froze Over

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friends Annie, Nana, and Hayden for beta reading this fic for me! Their help is always very appreciated! 
> 
> This fic is based on the song "Hell Froze Over" by Kodaline! I would recommend listening to it as you read.

Atsumu had fallen in love. 

It was one hell of a ride. 

A ride he would never take again.

At least, not until hell froze over. 

Atsumu was struggling. He couldn’t process the fact that the man he thought he was going to marry had left him. He had left him for his destined rival. The rival whom he swore was just a friend, just a rival-- nothing more. 

As Atsumu stared at the ceiling of his apartment, he realized what bullshit that last statement was. They were never just friends, it was so obvious. Anyone, including the Koutarou Bokuto, could tell that Shoyo Hinata was in love with Tobio Kageyama. Despite the fact that Atsumu Miya knew this, he chose to ignore it- a decision he would soon regret, as it came to bite him in the ass three years later. 

The setter had fallen in love with the little giant himself. The boy with fire for hair and a passion that burned brighter than any flame Atsumu had laid his eyes on. Atsumu convinced himself that Hinata had fallen in love too. He wasn’t wrong, Hinata had fallen in love-- just not with him. 

The thing was, Hinata pretended to fall in love with Atsumu. He agreed to the first date, then to the second, and to the many after those. He even agreed to date him, he agreed to date him for three years! Hinata pretended to be in love with him for three whole years, years that Atsumu would never get back.

Those years were nothing but lies built on a foundation of desperation. Desperation fueled by both parties. One’s desperation to finally get over his high school sweetheart and fated rival… and the other’s desperate need for any sort of love-- or, something that appeared to be love. 

In the process of attempting to satisfy these needs, Atsumu had fallen head first while Hinata had not. Hinata had not fallen head first, nor had he fall at all. 

Atsumu’s chocolate brown eyes filled with tears as he proceeded to stare at the bland ceiling. He couldn’t stop thinking about how badly he fucked up. It’s not like he didn’t know Hinata was already in love, he chose to purposely ignore it for his own selfish reasons. All he wanted was someone to love him, love him like Rintarou Suna-- now Rintarou Miya-- loved his twin brother. 

There are plenty of fish in the sea, Osamu would say in response to Atsumu’s weekly phone call complaining about his lack of love life. During those calls, Atsumu didn’t care and didn’t listen. 

He was so dead-set on being loved by his ginger teammate. 

As Atsumu thought back to these frequent conversations, he wished he had listened. If he had just sucked up his pride, he wouldn’t be feeling the pain he felt now. He would do anything to go back in time and force himself to listen to Osamu, force himself to take the simple piece of advice. 

Soon enough, his mind wandered back to Hinata. 

Atsumu couldn’t stop thinking about him, no matter what he did. He thought about how much Hinata fucked him over by leading him on for three years. Then he realized that he would still do anything for Hinata, except for go through another three years of unrequited love. Laying there, he kept trying to convince himself that he would never go back to Hinata, no matter what. Their relationship ended for a reason. Heaven knew it had to end, and he wouldn’t go back to him until hell froze over. 

Atsumu continued to convince himself that he knew better than to run back to Hinata… even if a part of him really wanted to. This part of him wanted to go back to ignoring the fact that Shoyo was obviously in love with someone else. The rational part of Atsumu, a part he didn’t know he had until his previous relationship came crashing down, knew that he shouldn’t go back to that. He was in so much pain because of it, because he was so desperate to be loved that he dated a man who had already found his forever. 

Though when the familiar ringtone, that came in the form of a badly recorded bathroom song sung by Hinata, started to play from his phone, all rational thought left.

Atsumu reached for his phone, clicking the green ‘answer call’ button that was on his screen. He put his phone up to his ear, greeting the caller with a broken, “Hey?”

“Atsumu, is that you?” Hinata asked, concern laced in his voice. 

Atsumu gulped, before nodding. After a few seconds of nodding, he realized that Hinata couldn’t see him. “Yea- it’s me.”

“Okay… I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I’m sorry for all the pain I’ve caused you. I do care about you, and I do want what's best for you. I think, I think I do love you.”

Moments after Hinata let those four words out of his mouth, Atsumu knew that hell had frozen over. He knew what he was going to do, and nothing was going to stop him. 

“I love ya too-- I’ve always loved ya. I knew ya loved Kageyama, god everyone knew that! That didn’ stop me from loving yew, though, and it most likely won’ stop me now,” Atsumu blurted out, saying whatever came to mind. Part of him knew it was a bad idea, but the part that wanted to run back to Hinata the minute he could had taken control of him. 

The next part of the thirty minute long conversation seemed like a blur, a blur filled with emotions ranging from pure hatred to overwhelming joy. Atsumu hated Hinata for lying to him for three years, but he loved him for finally being honest, even if it was at 2am over the phone. 

The call ended, and Atsumu knew he had Hinata back-- for now. 

No one knew what would come of their relationship over the next few months, but that didn’t stop Atsumu from hoping that it would be okay. He hoped that Hinata would fall for him more, and fall out of love with Kageyama. 

In the end, it seems that hell froze over.

Atsumu would take the ride once again.

The ride he swore he wouldn’t.


End file.
